The High Anarchy
by daylight sorrow
Summary: The smashers have fallen and a new group of smashers has been called in the stop them. ACCEPTING RECOMMENDATIONS FOR HEROES/VILLAINS WHO YOU WANT TO JOIN. can be any game/game company. ocs accepted!
1. Chapter 1

The High Anarchy

This story is accepting recommendations for who should join. I.E. review the name of a hero/villain who should join. NOT JUST NINTENDO ANY GAME COMPANY OR BOOK OR WHATEVER ACCEPTED. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTER/PLACE IN THIS STORY BESIDES MY OC. Has my oc Roseann.  
~~~~~~~~CH.1 The Hand your given.  
I woke up with a start the dream I just had vivid in my mind. I was walking up to a castle like place with a symbol of a multicolored orb on a flag. I was about to enter when a piercing scream of agony was heard from inside. I ran inside and saw a group of men and women about 40 in all. They were surrounding a group of guys, girls, animals, aliens, and two giant hands. I recognized them as the smashers who protected us from the sub-space. Then I noticed who'd screamed. It was a blond boy, he was holding a boy about his age except he was wearing a red hat backwards. There was a dark patch of nothing where his heart should be and he wasn't breathing. The giant hand that was floating there finally noticed me and inside my head said. You must collect the new smashers to defeat these enemies pick them carefully for not everyone is who they seem. Then the hand roared and flung himself at the group as a small patch appeared on the rest of the smashers and has soon consumed them all. None of the attacks moved as master hand (I assumed he was the one) was flung aside from an invisible force. A man and woman both with flaming red hair and wearing a dark gold cloak the hood down approached him and said together their voices blending as if this was rehearsed. "The time of the smashers is over give up and we will allow you to live in service of the High Anarchy."

Master hand yelled inside my mind but I figured everyone could hear him "NEVER THE SMASHERS WILL RISE AGAIN AND THE GIRL BEHIND YOU WILL LEAD THEM."  
The group finally noticed my presence and the man screamed "GET HER NOW" and small orbs of darkness flew across the room to me, all of a sudden master hand was in front of me and said "Go now and reunite the smashers the first one can be found in Twilight town."  
With a flash the dream had ended. I got up out of my bed and walked to the mirror and looked at myself. I had dark red hair, pale skin, i was on the taller side with long legs and arms, i had bright green eyes, i was wearing a blue t-shirt that said "The kings have risen." and jeans. I stretched my arms wondering if the dream was true. I then spot a dark patch on my bed that's matches the one on the kids chest. Realizing it was true i walked out of my house and looked around my house in Twilight Town. I suddenly notice an instantly recognizable man. He had white/silver hear, he was wearing a black cloak with a red and black sword in his hand. He turned around and stared at me his gaze unwavering as he walked up to me. "Hello are you Roseann?"  
"Yes i am and your Riku aren't you.?"  
"Ah it seems im well known."  
I rolled my eyes and turned around looking for the person master hand sent me to look for. "Oh yes i was sent by master hand to you because you have information on my next mission."  
I turned around quickly my eyes suddenly alert. "It's you?" the astonishment must have been obvious because he started laughing.  
"Whats so funny?" I asked  
"Why do you think i can't be sent by him.?" he asked  
"Well because your a bad guy..." i said shyly  
"That's true but doesn't mean i can't help remember bowser was a smasher." He said pointedly  
"oh ya..." i replied quietly  
"Well where do we go and what do we do?" he asked getting serious again  
We walked into my house i was slightly confused. "Ok" i said "We have to make another group of smashers and defeat a group of villains who call themselves the high anarchy."  
"Oh sounds easy where to first." he replied  
"I don't know..." i confessed

**_I WILL TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM DON'T SAY SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY WRITING UNLESS YOU HAVE ADVICE! I don't own any game/character besides my oc! That Chapter 1 i plan on updating daily or every other day. Thinks for reading and goodbye._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing besides my oc!**_

_**Ok thanks for reading/reviewing my last chapter..**_

_**updates won't usually be this quick but I've got nothing to do so here it is.**_

Chapter 2: What the cube?

"A few days later a small portal appeared in my house it was made of black stone and purple swirling entities(?) I've no clue what to call it. Riku walked up to my this time wearing his usually yellow t-shirt and baggy jeans. He had a devilish smile on. "Oh great not this place."

"Whats wrong with this place?" I asked.

"Oh lets just say you won't want to be there during the night its INSANE" he looked at me when he said this.

"I'll take your world for it. So where is it?" I said thinking of a few places I'd been where the night is bad.

"Oh I'll have the hero were going to see tell you." as he said this he walked into it and disappeared.

I followed him in there. The world looked weird, it looked is if everything was a cube. The tree that was behind me looked like cubes, I looked up and the moon was a giant cube. Riku cursed beneath his breath as he looked around and saw a green thing coming near us. He pulled out his sword and rushed the thing, his cloak appearing around him as he slashed at it rapidly, soon a hissing sound was heard and the thing blew up right after Riku had jumped backward. "Follow me and hurry up or your dead." With that he ran off toward a small wooden shack. It was surrounded by zombies and skeletons and more of those green things. He started slashing his way through them with apparent ease. A red hologram appeared on my hand and I ducked as an arrow whizzed past my head I turned around a blue hologram appeared I touch the skeleton and blue sparks flew out of my hand and the skeleton blew apart. Riku walked up to me. "Really you only killed one while I killed the rest." He said jokingly. I looked around and noticed they were gone. He walked up to shack and knocked on the door. A guy opened it he had brown hair tan skin wearing a blue shirt and black pants. There were words above his head that said Steve.

"Roseann this is Steve the king of the world of minecraft." Riku said seriously.

"Hello Roseann come in." Steve said. I followed them inside as they talked about the past. I looked inside and saw a red and white bed a chest and a bench like thing. "So Roseann what is you do is it you do?" Steve asked.

"I'm and alchemist we turn one substance into another, I.E. we can turn stone into iron, coal into diamond ect ect.."

"Really that's interesting would u mind showing me?" He pulled out a few pieces of coal i grab them then the hologram on my hand flashed bright blue and the coal turned into diamond. " That's amazing absolutely amazing"

_**Thats chapter two. Again constructive criticism is accepted. Submit characters I'll need about 30-40 :P**_

_**Character list:**_

_**Roseann (Daylights sorrows OC) [Alchemist]**_

_**Riku (Square Enix) [Kingdom Hearts]**_

_**Steve (Mojang) [Minecraft]**_

_**Thanks for reading and that's all for now folks :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys sorry for the short chapter last time im planning on making them longer but of course this will also take longer. For those wondering I will start getting to your guy's submissions next chapter. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Characters so far**

**Roseann(My oc), Riku(square Enix), Steve(Mojang)**

**Ch.3 The Dragon**

"Follow me in order to prove you've been sent by master hand you must complete a task for me if you will." Steve said once we were in a room with a chest and a bed each of us eating a piece of steak.

"Whats the task?" Riku asks as he finishes his food quickly.

"You must destroy the king of the nether and his minions." Steve replies finishing his steak and opening a chest and pulling out a blue blowing bow and a glowing blue sword.

"Oh he's back? I though you defeated herobrine before after you killed his ender dragon?" Riku asks leaning against the wall calmly.

"May I ask who this herobrine your talking about is? And whats an ender dragon?" I ask finishing my food last and going to sit on the bed.

"Herobrine is as I said the king of the nether, he appears at random locations in different worlds and messes with the infinite number of versions of me that people have created with their imagination. Once he appears the world soon vanishes and does not come back. The ender dragon is Herobrines pet dragon in order to defeat Herobrine you must kill his dragon which ill be doing while you find Herobrine." Steve says as he puts on blue glowing armor.

"I though you could defeat the dragon with just a bow?" asks Riku.

"No he has been growing in power ever since he came back I was lucky to have escaped with only minor injuries last time but if I dont take my armor I wont be able to defeat him." Steve says so matter of factly that it takes a second for me to reply.

"Well where is our equipment to fight herobrine with?" I ask.

"Follow me" Steve says leading us down into his mine. We follow him for a while as he hits zombies, skeletons, and those green exploding things with his sword. As soon as he hits them they set on fire and get flung backwards. I can't help but to stare at the glowing blue sword as he strikes them down with ease. "So whats got you interested?" asks Riku popping out of nowhere and causing me to jump as he laughs a little.

"If you must know it's his sword I only control the elements of electricity, and earth." I inform him saying it as if he should know.

"So you want his sword so you can use it to learn fire?" Riku asks ignoring my tone and actually sounding interested.

"Yes basically but in order to do that id have to destroy his sword and I couldn't do that without his permission." I say as Steve stops and opens a door full of little models each besides one with glowing blue armor and a bow and a sword. The only one without that was one with brown colored robes with the pentagram symbol that flashes on my hands. I stared at them confused for a moment until Steve explains.

"Master hand gave me those robes saying that a person who could change coal to diamond would need them, and Riku you get these." He says as he hits a switch and a model wearing black armor. "It obsidian armor the only suit of its kind master hand told me to give it to the person who accompanies the alchemist apparently they can protect you from Herobrines control." Steve explains. Me and Riku put on the armor, my robes flare dark blue and I hear the ocean around me as im teleported to a mountain my master who had died saving me from the sub-space stands infront of me staring at me intently. "Ah so your finally ready to control the element of aqua or more commonly know as water." He says his usually green eyes a dark shade of blue. I suddenly smell salt and look around to see that we're standing on water the breezing making my masters silver cloak blow around his semi-transparent image. I stared at him a moment before replying shocked at the sight of him taking his whole image in, his bald head, his wrinkled hand, his perfect posture with his head held high. "Master," I say quietly finally getting over my shock I realize what he said. "I'm finally learning water?" I said excited for the first time in forever.

"Yes," he says "but you must be careful with it water is extremely powerful and if you misuse it then you can kill the people closest to you."

"I'll be careful master I always am." I reply getting serious again.

"I know you are." He says wistfully the quiet stretches on a little then he says "Are you ready?" Instead of replying I merely shake my head as I suddenly fall through the water as I gasp water fills my lung but I can still feel the oxygen going through me. "First you must let it fill you." My master screams over the rising wind "Then you must learn to shape and control it, you must combined it with your elements you must defeat it." He says as storm clouds suddenly appear over the horizon. I concentrate on the tingling sensation going over my body as I ready myself then my whole body flashes a pure white turn me into a miniature white star as the heat fades I'm surrounded in mist lightning crackling in the sky. I focus on the sound then a bolt of lightning strikes me as it races through me body I control it's path and its launched out of my hand at a sudden shadow in the mist. I soon feel a different feeling as if im made out of water doing what I learning I focused the feeling into my hands as it turned into a sphere of water I launch it into the mist. Soon the mist disappears and my master is their smiling "Congratulations young one water is your now." as he says this the image fades and im back in the room with Riku and Steve the two talking normally as if nothing had happened.

"You guys go through that path." Steve says pointing to one light by some type of glowing stone. Riku merely nods and we walk down there, theres nothing but tunnel as far as we can see until we reach a portal that looks like the one that brought us here we walk through it and appear in a world of dark red brick built like a castle surrounded by floating roads of fire and pig like zombies walking around it. "Ok what do you want the rods or zombies?" Riku asks. I smile and point at the fire rods he merely nods then runs at the pig zombies his obsidian armor appearing around him. I focus on my own task and make myself feel the oceans gentle waves turning fierce the smell of salt water surrounding me as a patch of lava turns into water then suddenly little streams burst up and hits the fly rod right in front of me steam bellows from the it as the water cools it down all of a sudden it stops flying and splashes down into the water, as I keep concentrating the water starts attacking the other ones, after the third one dies they see me standing there and they start launching bolt of fire at me extremely fast. I concentrate on the land in front of me and a wall of the stuff surrounds me protecting me from the blasts of a sudden I hear a cry and the wall in front of me explodes and I fly backwards as I see the final rod thing die I finally notice a flying white blob with tentacles another cry is heard and a cannonball flys out of its mouth. I jump to the side as it hits the ground I was just at it explodes I concentrate and a flash of lighting flies between us as I use my last element on it. It shrieks then disappears, I quickly run inside and I find Riku killing the last pig zombie. He merely nods and starts running down the corridor I follow him barely able to keep up.

We enter a giant room and I think I see Steve but as he turns around I notice im mistaken his eyes are pure white he laughs and it sounds like its coming from all around us. He runs at Riku an axe flashing in his hand. Riku's sword appears and he blocks the attack and jumps backwards preparing for another attack. Herobrine looks at me and the is suddenly in front of me, only many years of training allows me to dodge his attack my hand then flashes a pure white and I touch his axe a spark jumping between us as he teleports backwards back in front of a throne. In the lapse that follows I finally notice the room is made out of the same dark red wood as the rest of the place but instead of windows looking outside the windows are looking down on many kinds of houses, one a Diamond block one, another one made of wooden planks. Herobrine suddenly attacks Riku but I simply raise my hand it flashes white and electricity travels through Herobrine body and he shakes on the ground, after a little he gets up and stares at me, I suddenly hear a very persuasive in my head telling me to attack Riku even though I know it's wrong. Another voice just as persuasive enters my head telling me not too. As this goes on and on and on I suddenly scream my robes flashing pure white hot and the voices vanish the ground around me melted. I stand up and run at Herobrine one hand flashing dark blue another pure white. I grab Herobrines arm with the blue one first and suddenly he gets soaked then I touch him with the white one and I put all the anger and grieve I've felt into the lightning and when I finally get control of myself Herobrine is on his throne electricity coursing through his body as this happens I focus and the wood around us form a cage around him Riku then walks up and slashes at him with his sword, his sword goes through Herobrine and he disappears soon were back in Steve's house him sitting on his bed waiting.

"So I see it went well?" He asks. Me and Riku look at each other then nod slowly

"Yeah everything went good Herobrine is dead because of her." Riku says pointing at me.

"You defeated him by yourself?" Steve asks shocked.

"No," I reply but before Riku can say anything I continue "I had help from my master." I finish smiling.

"Well as long as he is dead, thats all that matters." Steve says. "Well lets rest for the night we will continue tomorrow."

None of us argue as stuff lays down two more beds for me and Riku. I soon drift off.

**Sorry for the quick Herobrine fight but I felt like I bored you guys enough with the training segment. Anyway Characters so far:**

**Rossann (my oc)**

**Riku(Square Enix)**

**Steve(Mojang)**

**Herobrine(Mojang)**

**thank you all for reading and of course constructive criticism is accepted.**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry for the super long update time but I kind of god grounded... Well let us continue, today is going to be a special chapter, wanna know why? Well i'll tell you, im typing this while on a caffeine high :DD so be warned.

Disclaimer: Look at past chapters it hasn't changed!

Chapter 4, A strange past.

I woke up and looked around, what I saw surprised me extremely, I saw the sky and hill, the world was still blocky so I knew we were still in minecraft. I stood up and noticed a cave in front of me I looked down and noticed this strange cage like thing, it had a skeleton in it, the skeleton was spinning fast, suddenly a bunch of skeletons spawned and started shooting at me once they saw me. I hid behind a tree and looked at the sky finally noticing the time, it was turning night. I ran to the top of the hill and looked around searching for Steve's house but I couldn't see anything. Next thing I know I see a red flash as I heard Riku scream "FIRE."

"Riku up here," I screamed as I ran towards him my hands flashing yellow and electricity covering my arms "duck." I scream as I jump toward him, he ducks and I wrap my hands around a zombies neck sending 100 volts of energy through its body charing its flesh.

"Thank you sparks," Riku says. I look at him confused he starts laughing. "oh don't worry thats your knew nickname sparks."

"Why is it sparks? Whats wrong with my actual name?."

"Rosann is so boring sparks," He grinned as he said that "so im going to call you sparks."

"Rosann isn't even my actual name, it's a nickname given to me, no one besides my family knew my actual name." I replied seriously.

"Really I want to know you actual name, we are kind of partners so I think I should know more about you, since you seem to know a lot about me."

"Fine but we have to find Steve's house first okay." I said as we started walking.

"Oh I know where it is, don't sneak out again okay, we don't want to loose you to soon." he replied as we enter the clearing Steve lived in.

"Wait what do you mean sneak out? I didn't leave the house I woke up out here..."

"Hmm I wonder what happened... anyway how about story time now?"

"Fine since you'll bug me until I tell you," I said as we sat down on a bed "okay I was born and raised as Rossabella Marie, my friends decided they liked Rosann better so it stuck, anyway when I was 8 my parents were approached by a man named Sythis the alchemist, my soon to be master, he said I had potential as an alchemist so my parents sent me to train under him and I soon learned that I was naturally able to control electricity and that I wasn't that bad with earth either. That surprised him since those two are opposites. He spent a year teaching me the ins and outs of electricity and earth. After that we couldn't train because of the sub-space taking over the world. He died in the fight and i've been living in twilight town, training myself in order to mast electricity and earth. So now you know my story satisfied now?"

"Yes actually, I am. So Rossabella Marie? Thats interesting. And i've heard stories of Sythis as I traveled the worlds with organization 13 and we had tried to recruit him actually but couldn't find him."

"Ya that's how I know about you, he had spies trailing you guys 24/7 and which is why we could never be found." I looked around and noticed Steve standing in the doorway

"Why hello there you missed the fun with sparks going missing and her life story." Riku grinned at me as he said sparks.

"Oh I heard her story and I know why she warped earlier," Steve said as he walked toward us "its something like most games have, a glitch, apparently an enderman grabbed her bed and she went with it. So nothing to worry about."

Sorry for no action but I decided background was needed on my character so here it is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and why there is no new characters is because I have no idea who to do since I got so many good suggestions. Oh and I just though of this, can someone explains to me how to get beta-readers, thank you for your help.


End file.
